


Stew

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: You can never be too careful on those alien planets...Written for slashing_lorne/prompt: write a comical drabble/ficlet about Lorne and his lover and anything plaid.





	Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“You try it,” Sheppard said, pushing the bowl of orange stew toward Lorne.

 

“I don’t think so, she brought it to you.” Lorne pushed it back.

 

“I could order you to try it.”

 

“You could try to,” Lorne countered.

 

“Why haven’t I written you up for insubordination yet?” Sheppard frowned.

 

“Because no one else will do your mission reports?”

 

“You could work on them in the brig, I’d even bring you a pencil.”

 

“No, and I’m still not eating that stuff.”

 

Sheppard eyed the bowl distrustfully, his brows pulled together in a grimace.

 

“Is she still watching us?” he asked Lorne out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Yep, looking right at you. Dig in before you insult the locals.”

 

“What if it’s some bizarre form of a marriage ritual?”

 

“You watched waaaaay too much Star Trek as a child.”

 

“It was Firefly, thank you very much. Get your pop culture references straight before you wade in.”

 

“I’ll study them in the brig while I work on your mission reports after you charge me with insubordination,” Lorne grinned.

 

“I don’t think I like you, Major.”

 

Lorne leaned close.

 

“That isn’t what you said last night.”

 

Rodney joined them, sliding onto the table beside John and grabbing up the bowl.

 

“Hey! Stew!!!”


End file.
